Wireless accessories for computers and other portable information appliances have been available for many years. For example, wireless keyboards, wireless mice, wireless printers and wireless modems may be operatively coupled to a computing device through an infrared (IRDA) communication link or other suitable wireless communication link. In addition, wireless radio frequency standards are being developed, such as Bluetooth (see e.g., www.bluetooth.com), IEEE 802.15.1, IEEE 802.11b or other suitable RF standards for local area network devices. However, the display devices associated with such devices typically still use a wired cable connection to the device. This is due in part to the large amounts of data, such as video pixel data, that must be passed from a frame buffer containing a rendered image, to the display device which may be an LCD panel, other digital panel or high resolution display device. LCD projectors and wall displays also typically have a cable interconnection between the source of the image information and the display device.
In addition, it is known to use image renderers, such as graphics accelerator chips, containing, for example, two dimensional and three dimensional rendering engines that interface with a main processor, such as a host CPU, to generate and present graphics and video information, in the form of overlays, and other video graphics images. However, systems that employ image rendering devices typically have hard wired connections between the image renderer, such as a graphics accelerator chip or host CPU, and a display device, such as an LCD.
In display systems that employ multiple graphics accelerators to, for example, speed up the generation of a rendered image for video ames and other multimedia applications, each graphics accelerator generates a different part of the same image or a completely different image. As such, with dual graphics processor based systems, the operating system typically has to know that the two graphics accelerators exist, and the software drivers associated with the graphics accelerators have to know that another software driver associated with the other graphics accelerator exists so that they may be used to draw other portions of the same image. In addition, each of the two graphics accelerator chips typically cannot use the same memory space and avoid system resource conflicts. Accordingly, operating systems are typically modified to accommodate parallel graphics accelerator operation. Operating systems typically send drawing requests to two different software drivers associated with the two graphics accelerators alternate between line or image frame rendering. Moreover, such systems are not known that employ anything other than a wired connection to a monitor device. Accordingly, such systems may require special operating systems and can be cumbersome to use since they require additional cabling.
Other network-based systems are known that may have, for example, a console that sends drawings commands over a wired network connection to a network display terminal. Such systems may, for example, send different drawing commands to different network display terminals based on which user is associated with a given network display terminal. A special operating system is used to control different commands to the different network display terminals. Accordingly, such systems can require cabling requirements as well as special operating system control.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wireless display device and method that allows the removal of a wired display connection to allow additional flexibility in displaying images without requiring modification to the operating system or applications.